


if you're a river

by scabsthekid



Category: Harvest Moon, Story of Seasons: Trio of Towns, 牧場物語つながる新天地 | Story of Seasons
Genre: Character Study, F/M, Falling In Love, Multi, Mutual Pining, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-13
Updated: 2019-01-12
Packaged: 2019-10-09 03:24:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,046
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17399120
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scabsthekid/pseuds/scabsthekid
Summary: Ford hates running, but it’s all he really knows how to do. When someone new moves into Westown, however, he finds himself at a standstill. Multichapter slow burn. Ford x my farmer.





	if you're a river

**Author's Note:**

> This is an indulgent fic I'm writing on the side because I love Ford. It's lit 
> 
> My tumblr is griffsin if u wanna chat

_March 19, 18XX_

_Dr. Ford—_

_Hello once again! I do hope this letter reaches you in good health. I don’t know what the weather has been like to the east, but the westward springtime season has been very cold indeed._

_That being said, I and the other townsfolk are so thrilled to hear that you’ve committed yourself to Westown! As you may well know, we’ve had several doctors pass through this area, but we’ve never had one stay. The closest physician is several towns over in Mineral Town, but frankly, traveling there is several days’ journey by foot alone, and I’m afraid our stagecoach services are still lacking. We are a developing town and a developing people, but that is our charm._

_This is a huge part of why we as a community already feel so indebted to you. We look forward to your arrival in the coming months. Your clinic has already been built, in a very convenient location right next to our main street. From here, you will have easy access to our general store and any other materials you may require._

_I hope these next few months treat you well. We already consider you a friend, and greatly look forward to meeting you in July!_

_All the best,_

_Megan_  
_Westown Elder_

\---

Another diploma, several signatures, and many suitcases later, the decision was final.

Ford would be moving over a thousand miles westward, to serve as the primary physician in aptly-named Westown, a developing rural settlement in, as his professor politely put it, “the middle of nowhere”. At the cusp of graduation, many still wondered about Ford’s decision; after all, he was in no way short on offers. “Genius boy” Ford could have easily worked in one of the better-developed towns circling the university. However, he remained stubbornly insistent on moving westward.

He had his reasons.

His primary reason, of course, was logical: location. Despite being “in the middle of nowhere” and still developing, Westown was bordered by Lulukoko to the east and Tsuyukasa to the north. Both towns had been there decades longer than Westown, and harbored numerous medicinal secrets waiting to be documented. Not to mention the fact that the rivers flowing through all three towns were reputedly very clean and strangely healing.

The only text available on the towns so far was a disjointed series of pamphlets titled A Treatise on the Trio of Towns, written by one Dr. Jin, who had only stayed for a few weeks before relocating to northeast Harmonica Town. The pamphlets mostly dealt with local flora and fauna, but Jin only got halfway through his research before the relocation.

It was only reasonable for Ford to continue the work; after all, any normal schmuck could settle down in a cushy city and practice there. Ford wanted more.

And so he moved westward.

\---

The train car rumbled, rickety and tired, and while many passengers slept the long ride away, Ford remained awake, scratching his temple with the end of his pen. Blank parchment stared up at him mockingly, and the discarded sheets sitting within his satchel seemed to do the same just out of sight. Ford sighed. He should have written these letters before he left. The shaky train car made his writing look atrocious, and the long hours on the road only bolstered his tendency to overthink.

Ford reached into his satchel and pulled out the discarded sheets, scanning them carefully. Perhaps, if he just stared for long enough, the perfect letter would materialize right before his eyes. Instead, the letters remained rambly, disjointed, and overall unlike him. Only a few sentences here and there, words strung together like mismatched puzzle pieces:

 

_July 7, 18XX_

_Mother—_

_I know it has been a while since I last wrote. I have finished my studies finally, and am on my way to Westown. You may not know where this is, and I do not blame you. It’s many miles away. Very far_

_July 7, 18XX_

_Father—_

_I have finished my studies. I am moving westward, for I have taken a job as the primary physician in a settlement town._

_July 7, 18XX_

_Mother—_

_I know you do not care, but I am being relocated even further away, as the primary physician of a developing town._

_July 7, 18XX_

_Father—_

_What is the point of this? You aren’t going to read this anyway._

 

Ford put the parchment away. The letter writing would do him no good, so he gave up on the venture entirely. Besides, many years ago when he left for university, neither parent seemed to notice. At the time, Ford was a mere fifty miles away, yet the distance between the three of them was far greater by then. Seated in the plush satin of his train car, Ford resolved to properly dispose of the used parchment once he reached Westown. After all, fifty miles hadn’t made a difference before. A thousand wouldn’t make a difference now.

\---

Ford got off the train in the early hours of the morning. He wasn’t yet in Westown, but rather at a train station two towns over. Still, standing on the platform overlooking this random rural town already felt leagues different than the view from his college apartment. Plants and animals seemed one with the expanding urbanization of the place: modern buildings beside tilled fields and summer crops, stray dogs and the occasional fox wandering freely through the town’s expanse. Moreover, the town actually managed to come to a visible end, as more could be seen of the undeveloped trees and shrubbery than the manmade structures themselves.

In the distance, just beyond the town’s furthest building, the sun had begun its slow ascent into the sky. But instead of only catching corners of it like he had in the city, Ford saw all of it burst from the ground like a ripe sunflower.

The feeling this elicited in him was inexpressible. He truly was in a different place, a farther place. Somewhere new.

Ford’s fingers twitched, going to reach for the failed letters inside his satchel. Hesitated. Then, he let his hand drop. Maybe later.

“Howdy, pardner!” said a voice to Ford’s right. The doctor turned.

Standing before him was perhaps that most dashing fellow Ford had ever seen. Somehow carrying himself with both courtesy and bravado, a man dressed all in blue leaned against a stagecoach just beside the platform. His gleaming blonde hair glittered like stars in the early morning sun, calm blue eyes peeking out from below a wide-brimmed hat. A few young women behind the mysterious stranger whispered, giggling, but the fellow paid them no mind.

Come to think of it, Megan mentioned in their correspondence that she would prepare a stagecoach for Ford upon his arrival. She had, however, neglected to mention exactly who was picking him up.

Ford approached. “Good morning,” he said. “Has Megan sent you?”

The blonde man chuckled before closing the distance between them, pulling the doctor in for a tight and unexpected embrace. “Yeah. Folks ‘round these parts call me Wayne,” said Wayne, before stepping back from the hug. “And you’re our very own Dr. Ford, ain’t ‘cha?”

Ford, still recovering from the startling hug, took a moment to collect himself and straighten his lab coat. “I… er. Yes, that I am,” said Ford. “Pleasure to make your acquaintance.”

“Pleasure’s all mine, Ford. We’re all just happy yer staying. Really helping us out there in old Westown,” said Wayne, still grinning. “We got some folks loading yer stuff into the coach right now, but I reckon they’ll be done soon. I’m sure yer itchin’ to see yer own place, and Westown is still an hour or so away.”

Ford followed Wayne as he climbed up and onto the stage coach, patting the horses as he went. The doctor climbed up beside him, and Wayne struck up small talk as the last of the luggage was packed away in back. Wayne brightly asked the typical sorts of questions: where was Ford from, what was medical school like, you been in the countryside much, dull things. Ford found himself withdrawing almost instinctively; there was something about Wayne’s genuine nature that made him want to flee. The cowboy seemed truly curious about him, eager to strike up not only a professional relationship but a friendship, and it was a tad unsettling.

Once Ford’s luggage was all loaded up, Wayne thanked the station workers and tipped them quite graciously. Then, they were on the road. The further they got from civilization, the less real the whole situation felt. Ford felt every hoofbeat tamp against the dusty desert ground, carrying him step by step into his new life.

Wayne was saying something. Ford hadn’t entirely been listening. “Pardon?” said Ford.

“I said, why Westown?” said Wayne, smiling patiently. “Seems you were some sorta hotshot back there in the city. Least that’s what I heard from Megan. She likes you already. And, to be frank, so do I. Though I do tend to like most folks off the bat. One of my better quirks.” Wayne winked.

Ford blushed. “Thank you. Your faith in me is much appreciated,” he said. “I suppose I chose Westown for its… rich potential. Two elder towns to the north and to the east, not to mention a surprisingly clean water source. I am a doctor certainly, but also a researcher. There is much to be discovered about not only Westown, but the bordering towns as well.”

“I hear ya,” said Wayne. He then paused, seemingly deep in thought. “I’m sure you’ve got other reasons, though, huh? Man like you, looks like he’s got secrets.” Wayne laughed then—a loud, playful sound—and nudged Ford with his elbow. “So what is it, pardner? Got a dark past? Any ladies waitin’ for you back home?”

Ford choked on air, cheeks flushing. “Certainly not!” he snapped, then reared back when Wayne appeared startled at the outburst. “My apologies. No. Love is just… the last thing I ever want to concern myself with. As far as a dark past…” Ford paused, hoping to relieve the tension. “Well, I suppose you won’t discover that until it’s far too late.”

Wayne took the joke in for a second, then laughed once again, slapping Ford on the back. “Hell. I like you, Ford. We’re gonna be great friends.”

“If you say so,” said Ford, just a bit playfully. And they rode on.

\---

Ford’s arrival in Westown was dramatic, to say the least. The entire town had gathered at his clinic to welcome him and herald his arrival, and despite his insistence that all the fuss was unnecessary, each and every villager still took a considerable amount of time to introduce themselves. The atmosphere was far different from that of his college town. While people were certainly amicable enough there, there was a haughtiness about them, a sense of holier-than-thou arrogance beneath thin smiles and straight teeth. In that city, everyone was looking out for themselves, and Ford did not dare to pretend he was different from them.

Here, much like Wayne, the people did not hesitate to leap straight away into friendship. They helped him unpack and get settled. It turned out he didn’t have enough shelves for all of his books, so one of the villagers—what was his name? Frank?—offered to build some. Brad and Carrie, the owners of the local restaurant, had brought along several dishes, and encouraged Ford to come by as often as he liked.

The residents of Westown quickly turned what would have been a week or so of unpacking into a happy four hour chore. Ford, overwhelmed, was grateful for the help, but could not understand it.

When they all began to filter out, Ford was secretly grateful. He bid them all good evening, and thank you for the assistance, and yes I will certainly visit if it fits in with my ordinary schedule. With all of them gone, he could take in the clinic in the silence he preferred, and it truly felt like home. Leagues larger than his original college apartment, it truly felt like he could live here; the reality of the clinic before him settled his nerves considerably.

After an exhausting few days of travel, Ford decided he would retire to bed early with a book. He made his way upstairs and upon approaching his personal shelves, noticed something out of place on the floor in front of the books. Immediately and instinctively, Ford snatched it up, inspecting it.

It was a photograph of a young woman with two long, raven braids. She was wearing a rather formal dress, as was to be expected in photo shoots, but that was where the formality of her ended. Her face was scrunched up in laughter as she clutched her belly, as if something had made her laugh seconds before the photo was truly taken. Ford frowned. How unfortunate. He knew very little of the actual photo-taking process, but knew it to be painstaking and long. The laughter ruined what could have otherwise been a perfectly acceptable formal portrait.

Still…

Her laughing face was interesting, to say the very least. Ford had never seen an informal photograph before, and the more he examined it, the more he grew fond of it. He lost track of time.

Finally, as if snapping out of a trance, Ford turned the photograph over for any indication of who it might belong to. On the back was written, “Frank—Shay is older now! Though no more mature, it seems. Visit soon? Marlena”.

So the photo was Frank’s. Must have dropped it when installing the shelves.

Ford checked the clock. Nearly 21:00. Not an ungodly hour. There was time.

\---

After asking Wayne for directions, Ford made his way south to Frank’s ranch. Wayne had offered to deliver the photograph himself, after all it was technically his job, but Ford insisted he would do it. Besides, it would be good to get out and see the town for himself.

In the darkening din of evening, Westown was beautifully silent. The chittering of bugs and far off howls of wild animals created their own symphony. Dust kicked up and onto his pants with every step, but Ford didn’t mind. The ambience made up for it.

Once on Frank’s porch, the light was still on. Ford knocked. A dog barked from the inside and began scritch scratching softly from the other side of the door. From inside, Frank called out, “Yeah, I’m comin’ ! Hold on a smidge.”

The door opened.

Frank, looking disheveled, stood in the doorway, and smiled tiredly upon seeing him. “Ford! To what do I owe the pleasure? Those shelves holdin’ up for ya?”

Ford nodded. “They work quite well. Thank you.” He reached into his coat and pulled out the photograph. “I believe you left this at my clinic. Thought you might appreciate having it back.”

Frank’s face lit up upon seeing the photograph, and he took it, smiling. “Oh, thank goodness. Just got this here photo, I did. So far, it’s one of my favorites,” Frank said. He held it up and pointed. “This here’s my niece Shay. Real handful. Wants to be a farmer like me, but don’t tell her pa that.” He winked, then paused, noticing Ford’s gaze was trained on the photograph, and not at him.

Frank continued, “She’s a bit younger than you. Still finishing up school. But you’ve got the same damn gumption, no doubt. Has her heart set on moving here to Westown.” He smiled, looking pointedly at Ford. “Anyone wanting to move out here is either brave, or crazy, or both.”

“Which am I?” said Ford, finally tearing his eyes from the photograph to look at Frank.

“Brave. Very brave,” Frank replied, in the same genuine tone that had startled Ford about Wayne. “But Shay? Absolutely insane.”

Frank smiled then, almost mischievously, and handed the photo back. “You know what… Here. You keep it.”

Ford was startled. “What? This is your family, Frank. I certainly have no need of it.”

“I got plenty others,” said Frank. “You think this is the only photograph she’s messed up? Please.”

“But…”

“I won’t take no for an answer, Dr. Ford,” said Frank. “Keep Shay safe for me, alright?”

\---

From then on, the photograph lived in Ford’s desk drawer. No matter how often he insisted Frank take it back, the old farmer would simply deny him, or, worse yet, run away in comic fashion. Ford couldn’t even coaxe a good reason out of him. And so, after a couple seasons, he stopped trying to reason with Frank altogether.

Summer turned to fall and fall turned to winter. Months turned to years. Ford grew closer with the residents of Westown, but mostly in passing. His research progressed beautifully, and in the midst of it all was the photo.

Whenever he found himself at a loss in his research, or in the midst of a particularly difficult experiment, he pulled out the photo and simply gazed at it. He couldn’t rightly explain why he did this, but there was something naturally calming about the photo, like looking at a pleasing work of art or listening to soothing music.

Passing conversations with Frank painted a clearer, more intriguing picture of who Shay was.

“Howdy, Ford. Got a minute? Shay accidentally stole a cow!”

“Ford, good to see ya. You know what? Shay got in a fight a few weeks ago. She lost, but that's beside the point.”

“Ford, hey! Shay finished school. Barely made it, but her pa and ma are proud anyway.”

She was a far off, distant figure, and yet by the end of his third year in Westown, Ford felt like he knew her better than some of the residents. He came to enjoy Frank’s updates regarding his mysteriously chaotic niece and her fanciful adventures. At times, they made the days less stressful, less loud.

\---

“Ford! Fella! Get a load of this. Shay is moving here! Soon!”

Ford paused, looking up from his desk slowly. “Here? As in… here?” Not the most eloquent of responses, but it would have to do, considering Frank had barged into the clinic during lunch break unannounced.

Frank grinned. “Hell yeah, pardner. Here as in here.”


End file.
